Social networks and other systems may develop a social relationship graph that describes the connections between people. In some social networks, the relationships may be explicit, where both parties may agree to share a relationship. In other networks, the relationships may be one-sided, where one party may connect or follow another party without the first party's permission or even knowledge.
Some social relationship graphs may be inferred or derived from various sources of data, including real estate transactions, census data, telecommunications network data, or other data.
Social relationship graphs may be useful in many business or social settings, but may contain private data that may or may not be permissible to share.